Rainy Morning
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah McCoy is scared of storms and her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, decides to distract her in a steamy way. In a sheet fort of all places.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah McCoy, and this story. Enjoy!**

Sarah McCoy was laying in her boyfriend's bed early one morning. They had just started dating a few days before and couldn't get enough of one another, so much so that he invited her to his apartment in Vegas to spend their days off. Of course she happily agreed. Dean had even revealed the night before that he loved her. After regaining her composure, the brunette told him she loved him too.

A giant clap of thunder broke Sarah out of her thoughts, making the young woman jump. She absolutely hated thunder and had since she was a kid. The brunette scooted closer to her boyfriend and hoped the storm passed soon. No such luck. Every clap of thunder made her inch closer and closer into his warm body until a particularly loud boom made her climb on top of him, waking the blonde up.

Dean Ambrose was sleeping soundly for the first time in years. It could all be attributed to the 5' 8" brunette currently in his bed, and his heart. He still had to pinch himself to make sure that she was real, that they were actually together. A few nights before, Sarah had given herself to him in every way imaginable, including something he would treasure forever. Her virginity. The blonde was still humbled at the fact that she had given him something so precious, that she trusted him enough to let him have it. And he'd spend the rest of their lives showing her just how much she meant to him. A heavy feeling on his chest finally roused him from his slumber, surprised to see his girlfriend was the cause. She was shaking, obviously scared, which made him frown.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Dean asked, his hand rubbing her back. "Storm." she whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You don't like storms? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "It's humiliating. I'm 27 years old and scared of thunder." Sarah replied. "No it's not, everyone is scared of something. I'm afraid of spiders, so don't feel bad." the blonde said in a reassuring voice. "Really?" she asked quietly. "Really. I love you." Dean said. "I love you too." Sarah responded, kissing her boyfriend deeply, cupping his scruffy cheek in her hand. His hand went to her silky hair and grabbed a handful of it. Dean finally stopped the kiss, an idea hitting him, one he hoped would take her mind off the storm. "Stay here babe, I'll be right back." he said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

#*#*#

Sarah lay in his big bed, wondering what in the world the blonde was up to when he finally reappeared. Dean scooped her into his arms and carried the brunette into the living room before setting her down. "What do you think?" he asked. "Baby.." she said. In the middle of the room, Dean had assembled a sheet fort, complete with several pillows inside and a blanket spread out on the floor. "This is so sweet. Thank you!" the brunette exclaimed, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. "I'm only getting started. Get in." Dean said, helping his girlfriend lay down on the blanket and settling in beside her.

Dean pulled Sarah into his lap, kissing her with a passion as his hands went up and down her back. Her hands rubbed his chest as the kiss got hotter and hotter. His hands settled on her ass, pulling her down to feel how aroused he was. Finally the embrace was broken as the brunette slid his shirt up and off, tossing it out the little opening. Dean's hand fisted her shirt, it taking every ounce of willpower he possessed to not rip it off her body like a caveman. Sarah sensed this and whispered in his ear "Go ahead, you know you want to.." The blonde growled and tore it to shreds, throwing the tattered pieces aside. She looked in his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before but somehow knew what it was, despite being inexperienced. A look of sheer primal lust. He needed to have her, to claim her as his. And she was happy to allow him, the thought sending shivers up and down her spine. "Take me, make me yours." Sarah murmured. After her words sank in, she found herself on her back.

It was as if she read his mind. Dean needed to have her, a deep almost animalistic part of him was screaming that he had to claim her. When he realized what she murmured, it was like a switch flipped. 'Mine.' he thought 'All mine..'

Sarah was flat on her back with Dean hovering above her, his eyes gazing into hers, searching for any signs of apprehension. Finally his lips went to her neck and her weak spot, his mouth suckling on the flesh, leaving a mark. He raised up and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love he had while his hand went to her panties and tore them off as well. She reached for his shorts, managing to push them down and off. Dean kissed back down to her neck, going down to her breasts, taking her nipples into his eager mouth and bringing them to peak with his tongue. The blonde's hand reached between them, running up her warm heat, groaning when he found she was soaking wet for him. "Is all that for me?" he asked huskily. "Yes. It's all yours." Sarah responded. Dean moved so he was astride her waist and asked "Can I make you mine?" "Please.." she breathed.

Smiling at her answer, Dean reached back between them and guided himself inside her carefully. He might have a searing need to claim her but would never forgive himself if he hurt her. After he was fully inside her, the blonde stilled to make sure she adjusted to him. He held her hands with his, intertwining their fingers together, and held them above her head, kissing his girlfriend while she adjusted. Sarah rocked her hips to his when she was ready and he said "Wrap your legs around me babe." She did as he requested and the blonde said "There you go." before moving within her at a slow pace. A few minutes later, Sarah pleaded with him to go faster. Unable to deny her, he steadily increased the pace, even going a little harder as well. Dean leaned down and kissed her neck, burying his face there, groaning while they moved as one, never feeling so connected emotionally to one person before. She started moaning as her body tightened around him, trying to fight her release back, wanting this to last forever. "Let go for me Sarah. Now." Dean demanded, knowing she was close. Sarah shouted his name as she climaxed hard, her hands squeezing his tightly, her body trembling beneath his. "Mine." Dean groaned as he reached his orgasm, collapsing on top of his much smaller girlfriend.

They lay there for a while recovering, until Dean managed to get up and slip out of her body. "I'm sorry babe." he apologized. "It's okay. I didn't mind." she replied. "Come on, back to bed." the blonde said, picking her up and taking the brunette to his bedroom. "I can walk you know." she teased. "I know but I like carrying you." he said, setting her down on the soft bed. "Weirdo." Sarah joked. "Yeah but you love it." Dean joked back. "No, I love you." the brunette said, kissing him tenderly. "I love you too." he replied, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Thank you so much for this morning baby. No one has ever done anything that sweet for me." Sarah said. "Get used to it babe. Now let's take a nap." Dean told his girlfriend while rubbing her back. "Okay." she mumbled. He kept rubbing her back, relaxing the brunette until he heard her steady, soft snoring. With that sound, Dean followed her, holding her tight.

**This little idea popped in my head while it rained last night and wouldn't leave me alone. So, thoughts?**


End file.
